one
by Kirasnotalizard
Summary: AU


Skye turned off highway 29 at a random exit for petrol. The exit really didn't matter to her. The names change, but they're all the same: small towns filled with people that know everything about everyone. Towns just like the one she grew up in. After pumping 35 dollars' worth of gas she sauntered up to the small station, soaking up the sun. The air-conditioning blew past her as she walked in, making her shiver. The inside of the station mirrored the wooden outside, cozy and quaint. She picked out a few items for the rest of her drive and walked up to the counter to pay. The teenage boy behind the counter hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she walked in. He nervously chuckled and rang her items up. "$42.95, miss." He said softly. She grinned at the boy and handed him her card. _Well, apparently, I look good today..._ He handed her card back and smiled. "H-have a good day." He said.

"You too." She smiled and winked at him. _Might as well make his day. _As she walked out she caught a glimpse of him for one last time, his mouth agape. She walked the short distance to her 2014 black Mustang and got in. She paused for a second, hands resting on the steering wheel and back firmly pressed against the seat. She sighed, looking out of the windshield at the beautiful summer day. The slight breeze brought the sweet, tangy smell of fuel through her ajar window. Not many people liked the smell of gasoline, but she did. It was one of those familiar scents, one of those smells that brought memories to the surface, ones you hadn't relived in a while. Maybe she liked that more than the actual smell.

For a while, she just sat there watching the clouds float from one side of the car, slip behind the rear-view mirror and reappear on the other side, racing each other to the end of the windshield. She let her hands slide off the wheel and fall onto her lap. Days like this almost made her forget...days where you took the long way home just to hear the end of your favorite song. Days where your smile was contagious to everyone around you.

Skye was snapped back to reality by a car horn blaring behind her. She snapped up and looked into the rear-view mirror at the offending car. He blared his horn again, thrusting his arm out his window motioning for her to move. _Someone's panties are in a bunch..._She turned the car on, put it in gear and made sure to flip him off before turning out of the gas station and getting back onto the freeway.

Setting the cruise for 80, Skye popped in a mix CD and turned it up loud, drowning out her mood turned sour. _I have a full tank of gas, I could just keep driving all night._ She thought. Before she knew it, an hour had passed. She checked the next exit sign, and to her disbelief, it displayed the name of her hometown. She swore she'd never go back to this place again, but it seemed kind of fitting to go back to something familiar. She always seemed to do it: hide from the foreign in something comfortable. But this time, it was different. This town wasn't comforting, and what was happening to her wasn't foreign, it was horrifying.At the last second, she flipped on the blinker and took the exit to the stoplights. "This is a mistake..." she said to herself, shaking her head.

Driving through the town gave her anxiety. She feared someone would recognize her, so she turned down her music and closed her window. She knew that the fear was not rational, but she couldn't help it. Anything that ever went wrong in her life either happened in this town or had some connection to it. After a few minutes, she ended up on Cardinal Drive, the most familiar road in town. She rolled along, taking in the sight of houses she hadn't seen in five years. The house at the end of the street was the most familiar. The two-story brick house with big open windows and a prize-winning red convertible in the driveway gave her goosebumps. This was the house she grew up in; the house she called home for so many years. Memories came flooding back: sleepovers, birthday parties, her parents, waking up late for school, sneaking out to meet boys... For a second she thought of stopping but just drove by. _What's the point? I know exactly how that conversation is going to go._

She kept driving but couldn't resist the temptation to turn around. Driving up the immaculate driveway sent shivers down Skye's spine. Her parents weren't the nicest people, especially since she decided to spend her inheritance on fashion school instead of law school. Not only did she lie about it, but she lied about it for 3 years. After spending their money, they had gotten into an argument that blew up into a fight large enough for the cops to be called. After embarrassing the family like that, she was told to never come back again. It's hard facing the people you've screwed, especially when they made you. Skye's parents were the type that grounded you for anything less than straight A's. The type of parents that looked down on other people simply because they had less money. Skye never understood why they acted like they did and had decided at an early age that she would be nothing like them.

She put the car in park and sat in it for a while, listening to the light purr of the engine. _I could still turn around now with my dignity intact. _Instead, she turned the car off and checked her makeup in the mirror. She knew she'd never look good enough for them, they wouldn't even guess the clothes she was wearing were her own designs. She stepped out of the car, and stumbled up to the door, her nerves getting the best of her.

Skye rang the doorbell and sighed. _What am I getting myself into? _After a beat, her mother answered the door, her face turning from a smile into a frown as soon as she caught sight of Skye.

"What are you doing here?" She said, only opening the door enough for her body to fit through the gap, hiding the inside of the house.

Skye's breath caught in her throat. All she could do was stand there, watching her mother's expression. It hurt so bad to not even get a smile and a hello. At last, she exhaled, blinking a few times. "I... just thought-"

Her mother stopped her. "You just thought what? You'd come back here after 5 years and everything would be okay? Well, you're wrong. You decided to ruin our relationship over..." She gave Skye a once-over. "fashion school." She stepped into the foyer and began closing the door, but Skye wedged her stilettoed heel in the door.

"Mom, please. Let's talk about this." She laid a hand on her mother's shoulder, which was quickly swatted away like a bothersome fly at a picnic.

"There is nothing to talk about Skye." She cleared her throat. "Your father and I would prefer if you didn't come here again." She said with a blank face.

Skye swallowed the boulder in her throat, and took a step down. "If that's how you feel, then I guess I'll just leave." Skye reached into her purse, pulling out a small envelope. "I do have one thing for you." She handed it to her mom and walked to the car slowly, holding back the tears welling in her eyes. As soon as she got in, she started it quickly and backed out of the driveway, not even wanting to see her mother's reaction to the $60,000 check inside. She knew repaying them wouldn't fix anything, but it did make her feel a little at ease. If she couldn't have a relationship with them, at least she wouldn't owe them a cent. It was her last tie to this town, and now that it was completed, there was no reason for her to stay.

As soon as she was back on the streets of her hometown again, she let her emotions take over, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't remember the last time she heard her mother tell her she loved her. Skye stopped at the stop sign at the end of the road, taking time to try and see through the tears. Her blurry vision mirrored her memories of when things were happy: blinding and unclear.

She pulled to the side of the road, giving herself some time to pull it together before she caused an accident. She closed her eyes, resting her head on the steering wheel, taking as much air into her lungs as she could. Skye opened her eyes and looked down at her feet, trying to regain her composure. Her french manicured feet strapped into jet black Kors stilettos reminded her of the day her mother took her shopping in New York City on vacation. They went to Calvin Klein, Saks and many other stores. Her mother sparked her fashion flame and now she was trying to blow it out. _How can they disown their only child? _She thought to herself. _What kind of people do that?_

Just then, she heard a sound coming from her left. Skye whipped upright and stared out the window, the bright sun blinding her momentarily. Once she regained her sight, she saw a small crowd of children huddling in the woods across the way, playing Cowboys and Indians or something like it. She smiled, remembering the fun she had as a kid in this town. She remembered hanging out with her friends until dark doing god knows what.

For a minute, she just watched the kids play, watching the innocence; watching the naïveté. As the kids crossed the road, Skye's eyes follow them. The kids got to the railroad tracks to her right and started walking along them, disappearing into the woods. Just then, she remembered her secret spot along the railroad tracks. There was a tiny bridge under the tracks some ways down, where a small stream of water ran. It's one of those places you happen to come across one day while exploring and you instantly fall in love with it. A place you know you can go to when you're sad or mad; a place where nothing else matters. She ran across it the day after her 12th birthday. She had to walk home from school that day and decided to walk along the tracks for a while to avoid going home for a little longer. She came across the stream and ended up staying until dark. She was punished when she got home, but she didn't care, she'd just go there the next day and the next.

Feeling a force dragging her towards her happy place, she opened her car door and stepped out slowly, walking around the car. Carefully taking small steps towards the metal tracks, she smiled, looking up at the sky, her hand shielding her eyes from the brutal sun. She slipped off her black stilettos, knowing rocks and heels didn't go together. When she finally arrived at the stream, she stopped dead, taking the scene in. She felt her heart flutter with happiness from seeing the tiny stream of water trickling across rocks and broken bottles. She almost screamed in excitement. At first, she just listened to the nature noises, wiping her mascaraed eyes. The sight cheered her up instantly, there would be no tears here.

The small body of water lifted the spirits of the purely industrial tracks. She watched a small pastel yellow butterfly glide across the air and land on a deep purple flower close by. She listened to the trickling water run below the tracks across stones and jagged rocks, free-falling into a small pond below. She looked down the winding tracks, slowly crouching down to sit to touch the water. Even on this hot summer day, the water was cool to the touch.

Skye saw a flash of colored lights out of the corner of her eye. She looked to her left towards the road and her car, and saw a police car stopped behind hers, lights flashing. Whoever stopped was walking towards her car.

"Shit! No!" She jumped up, racing towards the car. "Stop! Please!"

The tall officer looked up from the car, watching Skye race towards him. She looked like a crazy person. A small-framed woman with sun-kissed skin in tight designer skinny jeans, a black halter top, her arms out in front of her carrying shiny black heels, screaming at the top of her lungs. He couldn't help but chuckle, thinking about the crazy story he was sure he was about to hear.

Skye finally got to the car, out of breath. "Please...please don't give me a ticket...I was only parked here for a few minutes...please..." She managed to get the words out between long, deep breaths. Her head was hung low, her hands on her knees.

"Skye Hamilton. I should've known it was you." the tall man said, his voice deep and dark.

_Uh-oh._

She looked up slowly, already recognizing the voice before seeing the face to match it. Daniel Black. Tall dark and handsome for short. He was everything everyone wanted in high school, which was the last time she saw him. He was a star on the track, basketball and football team. He was gorgeous, funny and smart. All the ladies loved him but he always had one girl in mind: Skye. And she loved his attention. Who wouldn't? But there was something holding her back. Maybe it was because everyone wanted him. Skye never wanted to be popular in high school. Everyone always told her they wished they were her, but sometimes she didn't even want to be her. Sometimes she just wanted to fly by everyone's radar, unnoticed. She wanted to be known for being smart and funny and a reliable friend, not because she was rich, good-looking and so called popular.

Skye straightened up, smoothing out her top, squinting in the sun. _Okay, Skye. Be cool._ "Wow. Daniel Black. It's been what, 5 years?" she said, unconsciously twirling the ends of her hair.

He shoved the notepad and pen into his pants pocket, walking around to the other side of the car. "5 years too long." He said with a smile on his face, moving in for a hug.

Skye guardedly accepted the hug, pushing away almost as soon as they embraced. It was an awkward hug, but so was this whole situation.

"So, are you here for the reunion tomorrow, or just visiting your family?" He said, using his left hand as a visor from the sun. His black uniform was tight against his large biceps, and Skye couldn't help but think about how good he would look without the shirt on.

Skye smirked and nervously laughed at his statement-and her thoughts-. "Neither, actually...I, uh...did go to see my parents..." Skye paused, reliving the moment. Her expression turned sour. "Let's say that it didn't go as planned."

Daniel shook his head. "I figured as much. Your mom _loves_ to gab about her disappointing daughter after she's knocked back a few bay breezes at the club." He looked up from the ground into her eyes, curiously watching her expression after his comment.

Skye grunted, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure she does." She looked down at the gray gravel, uncomfortable.

Noticing her mood change, he cleared his throat. "Well, why don't you come to the reunion tomorrow?" He said quickly. "Knock back a few drinks yourself."

Skye walked along her car, running her hand along the side slowly. She paused, unsure how to word her reply. "I'd just LOVE to get the old gang back together," She said sarcastically, "but I really have better things to do with my time." She grabbed the handle of the door, but was startled by a hand on her shoulder.

Daniel spun her around, his eyes boring into hers. "Fine. Have dinner with me tonight instead." He let his hand trail down her arm. "If you don't come I'll have to write you a ticket..." He smiled, pulling out his little notepad. He looked up from the notepad with devilish eyes.

Skye sighed, watching Daniel start to write her ticket. "Are you serious? What are you going to write me a ticket for?"

Daniel pointed his pen at her car. "Your car is parked in a no-parking zone. That's at least a $50 dollar fine."

Skye scoffed. "Are you kidding me? 50 dollars?" She sighed, weighing her options. She knew he wasn't really going to write her a ticket, but she feared that if she didn't say yes now, he'd just find another reason to ask again. "...okay. I'll have dinner with you."

Daniel looked up again from the notepad, smirking. "Great. Gino's? 730?"

Skye sat at a small table near the back of the restaurant, waiting for Daniel to arrive. She was nervous. She checked her phone; the screen told her it was 7:22. She put her phone in her red leather clutch and set it on the table. She set her hands in her lap, fidgeting nervously. _ Geez, get a grip Skye...it's just a date, stop freaking out. _But she couldn't. Every second since she'd left the tracks, all she could think about was Daniel. She had no idea how the date was going to go but she definitely played every scenario in her head while getting ready. She checked herself into the local hotel, and quickly rummaged through her wardrobe for the perfect outfit to wear. Like every girl ever, she had tried on almost every piece of clothing she had brought on her trip, making sure she had made the right choice. She decided on one of her own designs. She paired a sleeveless white cashmere top with a red chiffon loose cardigan and combined them with tan high-waisted wide-leg cotton sateen pants with four bold black buttons on the right side. To complete the outfit, she slipped on shiny red leather pumps. Her hair was pulled back into a loose chignon, with small tendrils falling and framing her face but also showing off her tasteful gold linked dangling earrings. She knew he wouldn't care what she was wearing, but she wanted to look nice.

The door opened, and Skye almost jumped out of her skin. She looked up at the door, and nearly squealed out loud. Daniel strutted through the door better looking than earlier, if that was possible. He wore faded blue jeans that hung low on his hips and a dark blue button down with the arms rolled up. The shirt was open at the top, revealing a white wife beater and what Skye could only imagine were chiseled pecs that would make most girls melt, her included. His caramel eyes sparkled and his chestnut hair was styled to perfection. Was there anything negative about this guy? He scanned the room, and flashed a million dollar smile when his eyes met hers.

_ Phew, is it hot in here?_

Daniel reached the table and sat down, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm not gonna lie, I thought you might ditch me tonight." He chuckled softly.

Skye smirked, trying to act as cool as possible. "To be honest, it crossed my mind." She replied, and took a drink of water from one of the glasses at the table. _It really is hot in here, it's not just him. _She wiped her forehead, hoping Daniel hadn't noticed the slight sweat she had going.

He grabbed a menu and looked it over. "I figured." He said, still grinning.

Skye laughed and reached for a menu herself. She noticed her arm was a little shaky, but didn't think anything of it. She put the menu on the table and opened it. "But, I also thought of how mean it would be to not show up." She looked up from the menu and flashed her pearly whites. "And I had to spare your feelings." They both laughed.

Daniel stopped looking over the menu and gave his full attention to Skye. "Well, I'm glad you were thinking of me." He said, grinning.

"Plus," Skye said, "I knew you'd find me and arrest me if I didn't come tonight."

Daniel chuckled and sat back against the back of the chair. "You're probably right." He took a drink from his water glass, not taking his eyes off of her.

She felt her muscles tense up in excitement. Fearing the conversation would quickly turn dirty, she decided to change the subject. Skye cleared her throat. "So, what's good here?"

He looked puzzled. "You've never eaten here?"

"Of course I have." She replied. "But, it's been probably, what? 6 years? Things change."

Daniel's eyes went from curious to devilish. "Yes, they do."

Skye practically stopped breathing his gaze was so piercing. _Are you imagining me naked, sir?_ Her thoughts made her grin outwardly, and then blush.

His eyes went back to curious again. "What was _that_?" He sat up, leaning his elbows on the table. He put his hands together and rested his chin on them, watching her intently.

She giggled like a school girl. "Nothing." She rested her hands under the table, fiddling with the ring on her left hand. "Just thinking." She looked into her lap, feeling her face grow warm.

"About?" His reply was as cool as his expression.

Skye grinned. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." They both laughed.

Daniel picked the menu up again, dividing up his attention. "So, what have you been up to all these years?"

Skye sighed, glad to be talking about something else. She also picked up her menu, noticing her palms were clammy. "Oh, you know, living the dream." She scanned the menu. "Moved to New York City, went to design school, met some amazing people, and started working on my first collection." She paused, taking a long drink of water. "I ended up getting lucky and got a huge break from a local designer who took me under his wing. With his help, I was able to finish and put up my collection within a year or so. And with more of his help, I was able to show it at a small fashion show in May."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Impressive. Glad things worked out." He said, and waved a waitress over. He looked up from the menu. "You're not one of those 'I'll just have a salad and water' girls, are you?" He asked.

She looked at him with a serious expression. "Do I look like one of those girls?" She grinned. "Definitely not. Pizza and beer is my middle name."

Daniel extended his hand across the table. "Nice to meet you Skye pizza and beer Hamilton."

She laughed and took his hand, noting the strong grip. "You too, Officer."

He waved her off, smiling. "Please, don't even start. Only when I'm on the clock."

The waitress took their order and in no time, the food was at the table, beer was being drunk, and laughs were being had. It didn't take long for things to fall into place. It was almost like high school all over again, except for the elephant in the room. Which Daniel knew nothing about…

It wasn't long before Skye noticed that her body was trying to tell her something. First it was the sweats, then it was the achy joints and now it was the shakes. Skye hid her shaking hands under the table, trying to think of an excuse to end this date early. _…I screwed up…I know better than to skip my meds…_

Daniel stopped mid-drink and raised an eyebrow at Skye. "You okay?"

Skye gave a fake smile, trying her best to make it look real. "I'll be okay, will you excuse me though?" She got up from the table and grabbed her clutch. She took a deep breath and took wobbly steps to the bathroom. She pushed the door open, stumbling into the empty bathroom. After re-gaining her balance by leaning her hands on the sink, she opened her purse and took out two different orange prescription bottles. It took some time to open the bottles, but when she did, she took a pill from each, dry swallowing them._ I hate this..._ She cautiously stepped into a stall and sat down fully-clothed onto the toilet seat. For a few minutes, she just sat there, taking deep breaths.

_ I've gotta get back. He'll know something's up._

Skye heaved herself and exited the stall. She looked at herself in the mirror, noting the beads of sweat forming on her forehead and the dark circles under her eyes. She quickly wiped her brow and pat on some foundation, making quick work to cover her flaws. She promptly grabbed all of her things, left the bathroom and made her way back to the table. Daniel was watching her approach, curiosity in his eyes. He took a pull from his beer while she sat back down.

"Everything okay?" He said softly.

Giving her most convincing smile, she grabbed her beer and took a drink. "Yea, don't worry about it."

Daniel eyed her suspiciously, but let it go. "Okay." He took his wallet out and slapped bills on the table. "Ready?"

She slipped on her cardigan. "You betcha." She grabbed her clutch and walked alongside Daniel to the door. Like a true gentleman, he opened the door for her. She stepped out onto the sidewalk, noting the cool breeze. Skye pointed in the general direction of her car and they headed out, walking slowly side by side.

Daniel sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So, you still won't go to the reunion tomorrow?"

She laughed, folding her arms. "Not a chance."

Daniel stopped walking. "Really?" He took a step closer to Skye. "Because," He took another step, almost right on top of her. "I'd really like you to come."

Skye could feel her knees beginning to buckle. Her eyes fluttered, showing her emotion. "I-I..." She chuckled and looked down at the cement sidewalk. "I really don't want to..." She took a deep breath in. "but I guess for you, I could."

Daniel smiled, knowing he had won. "Great." He started walking again.

Skye picked up the pace to catch up. "But I swear to god if Jessica is there, I am leaving." She slowed, walking to the driver's side of her car.

Daniel followed her, leaving a very small gap between their bodies. "Don't worry, she won't be." He stepped closer, making Skye back into the side of her car, conforming to its shape. "Meet me at my place? 6?"

Skye blinked, leaving her eyes closed a little longer than normal. "Okay." She said lightly, then swallowed, hard. _This boy is going to be the death of me..._

He grinned and leaned in slowly.

_Uh-oh. Here it comes._

Skye closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss.

Daniel leaned in, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Skye." He whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver. He pulled away, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She looked up into his eyes. "Your place. 6." She turned around and opened the car door, getting in slowly. She put the key in the ignition and watched Daniel walk away. Her head was spinning, but this time, it was for a completely different reason. There was definitely something between Daniel and her. And it wasn't something you just ignored.

Halfway back to the hotel, Skye's thoughts changed from happiness to sadness. She definitely felt something for Daniel, and whether it was something that would be short lived or the real deal, she knew she was only lying to herself that it would work out. _It just won't be fair. This is already affecting my life, I don't need anyone else sucked into my problems._ Skye's mind was reeling. She knew that tomorrow at the reunion there was only one thing to do: end it before it starts. No matter what, they were only going to be friends.

Skye pulled up next to the curb in front of Daniel's house. She turned the engine off, and unbuckled her seat belt. As she looked up, ready to open the door, she caught sight of Daniel leaving the house. In the darkness of the car, she watched him saunter down the walkway towards her.

_He looks even better than last night...great._

After the short, quiet, awkward car ride they had finally arrived at the school. From the parking lot, they could hear music coming from inside. Daniel stepped out of the car quickly walking to the driver's side door to open it for Skye.

She stepped out of the car in a cream colored Lanvin shirt dress cinched with a large black belt with a gold C-shaped buckle and tight black satin cropped pants, paired with Jimmy Choo shiny black stilettos. "Thanks."

Daniel froze, taking her in, his mouth agape. "Wow...just...wow." His eyes seemed glued to her.

Skye beamed. "Thanks. You too." She looked him up and down, catching tight dark-wash jeans paired with a simple black belt, and a tight black t-shirt that showed off his physique. If she had just met Daniel, she would picture him as one of those men who catches a glance of himself in every shiny surface, because he knew how good-looking he was.

_ Good thing he's not. No... Stop._

Daniel smirked, his arms crossed. His eyes were locked on her, not wanting to gaze away. "It's not much, but it's better than my uniform." He said, finally looking away, starting to walk alongside her to the doors. His hand found the small of her back as he led her through the doors.

_This is going to be a long night._

As soon as they walked in, Skye went straight for the bar and ordered a drink. "I shouldn't drink, but _this _calls for a drink." she said, taking a long pull from her cocktail.

Daniel grabbed his bottle of beer from the bartender and took a drink. "You don't have to watch your figure." He said, and then regretted it. "I mean, if that's why you said you shouldn't drink."

She laughed, leaning into the bar. "Don't worry, I'm not THAT girl." She took a small sip from her drink. "It's actually..." she said, pausing. "Never mind." She turned her head away and looked into the crowd, as if searching for someone.

Daniel watched her, puzzled. He wanted to know what she was thinking about, but didn't feel like pressing the issue. "Well, how about-"

Daniel was cut off by a man cutting in front of him to the bar, flagging down the bartender. "Can I get a gin and tonic-double?" The man looked to his right, noticing the beautiful woman next to him.

"Skye?"

She looked up from her drink into the eyes of the second person she was hoping not to run into tonight. She forced a smile and finished her drink before responding. "Trevor. Hey." She looked over Trevor's shoulder into Daniel's eyes, signaling him to help. Daniel threw his hands up in defeat.

Trevor smiled, noticeably giving her the once over. Skye almost puked in her mouth. Trevor was one of those guys that gave you the creeps, no matter what he did. He was only a little taller than Skye and most likely weighed the same as her. He had dark brown eyes that pierced through you and his thin lips were always shaped into the same stupid grin. Since high school, Trevor had grown a goatee and had finally figured out that you were supposed to have two eyebrows, not one. Trevor was in almost every class Skye had throughout high school, and he had always managed to sit as close to her as he could, hitting on her as often as possible. He was that annoying kid no one really liked, but kept around because he was fun to make fun of.

"Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you since graduation." he said, grabbing his drink and cradling it close to his chest.

"New York mostly." She replied, trying not to look him in the eye.

A stout brunette woman walked over, laying an overly manicured hand over Trevor's shoulders. "Honey, who is dis?" She said, her Spanish accent thick. The woman's expression caught Skye off guard. _Someone's jealous, _she thought.

Skye threw her arm out for a handshake, smiling. "Hey there, I'm Skye Hamilton."

The woman took it, her eyes judging Skye already. "Nina. Trevor's _wife."_

Skye almost laughed at Nina's assumption. _Does this woman really think I want HIM?_ "Nice to meet you." She looked over Trevor again, waving Daniel over. "This...is..." She grabbed Daniel's hand, laying her other hand over his broad chest. "Daniel. My boyfriend." Daniel shot Skye a look, but quickly began to play along, letting his free hand run through her long blonde hair then rested it on the small of her back. Skye could feel her cheeks burn from surprise. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed being in Daniel's arms right now.

Nina smiled, her expression changing from jealousy to some sort of weird happiness. At almost the exact moment, Trevor's expression changed from happiness to jealousy. "Daniel? Wow, you've never mentioned to us that you're dating Skye."

Daniel cleared his throat, looking down into Skye's eyes. "Well..."

Skye finished his sentence, "We thought we would let everyone know tonight." She grinned.

Trevor eyed Daniel, then slowly moved to Skye. "So... when did you get back from New York? I mean, I never pegged Daniel for the long-distance type."

Daniel smiled, seeing through Trevor's questions. "Yea. We've been seeing each other for a long time, but it recently got...serious." He brought Skye's hand to his lips, softly kissing it. He felt her body shiver.

Skye chimed in. "I'm moving back to town soon. Just checking a few places out."

Trevor's gaze pierced through Daniel. "That's great." He slid the rest of his drink down his throat, and then set the empty glass down on the bar, forcefully. "Well, it was nice seeing you again." He started to walk away. "See you around man." Daniel spoke and Trevor turned to look again. Daniel then leaned in to Skye, kissing her. Trevor watched the kiss, then grabbed Nina's hand and led her away as fast as he could.

Skye broke the kiss, her eyes still closed. "They're gone now." She said softly, regaining her composure. She finally exhaled and opened her eyes to see Daniel still inches away from her.

Daniel blinked, a smile beginning to form at the edges of his lips. "So?" He leaned in again, this time not for the wrong reasons.

Skye fought the urge to run away. _Why are you letting this happen? Stop!_ Her inner thoughts were telling her to run but her feet wouldn't move. "Fuck it." She wrapped her arms around Daniel and let him kiss her.

Skye pushed away from Daniel and stepped back. "We shouldn't...do this."

Daniel eyed Skye, questioning. "What's wrong?" He grabbed her hands but she quickly took them back, crossing her arms.

She looked away from him. "We can't do this." Skye started to walk away but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Daniel turned her around. "Skye stop. Why are you doing this?"

She scoffed. "Doing what?"

"THIS. Pushing away. Stop it." Daniel touched her face gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She quickly swatted his hand away like it was burning her face. "It's not me I'm worried about." Skye walked away as fast as she could. Before she turned, Daniel caught a glimpse of a tear in her eye.

Daniel ran after her, catching her in the parking lot. "Then what is it? Because if you think I'm the one that's going to get hurt, then-"

"Then what?!" Skye shouted. "Look Daniel, you're a great guy...but, I can't put you through this." She turned away and started walking towards the car again.

Daniel ran past her, stopping dead in front of her, blocking her access to the car. "Put me through what?" He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close. He slowly brushed her hair away from her ear, whispering in it. "What are you so afraid of?"

Skye shoved him away. "This! This is what I'm talking about! You!" She walked around him, quickly unlocking the car and got in. She closed the door with force.

Daniel got in the car slowly. After closing the door, he just sat in the seat, his head resting against the headrest. "I don't know what you think is going to happen here, but it was just a kiss Skye." He finally looked at her to see her gazing out her window, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Skye turned to look at Daniel. "Both you and I know that it was more than just a kiss." She weakly smiled, putting her hand on the shifter. "This thing...between us..." She sighed. "It can't happen."

"Why?" He replied.

Skye sat there, looking out of the window, her head turned away from Daniel.

"Would you please tell me what the hell is going on?! You keep running, but you won't tell me why." He sighed, filling the silence once again. "You tell me that you don't want anything to happen with us, but the perfect opportunity to run was when we kissed, and you didn't." He put his hand gently on her shoulder, taking note when she didn't shake it off. "Maybe you got hurt in the past or something, but I just don't understand why you would think I would do the same thing." Daniel eyed Skye, waiting for a reaction. She just had a blank stare on her face, twiddling her thumbs. "If you don't let me in Skye, you'll never know."

Skye softly spoke. "It's not because of an ex-boyfriend Daniel. It's..." Her eyes started welling up again. "It's because...I...I... have a boyfriend."

Daniel could tell it was a lie, but he let it slide. "Why was that so hard to say?"

Skye sat still, brooding. "Can we go now?"

Daniel laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Best high school reunion yet." He said, sarcastically.

As she started the car, he caught Skye smile weakly.

On the way back to Daniel's house, all Skye thought about was the kiss. It was amazing. Ever since high school, she'd wanted to kiss him. Every year, he'd ask her to all of the dances, and every single time, she turned him down. It wasn't like she didn't like him, because she did. It was just that she didn't have time for a relationship in school. She was a star pole vaulter and swimmer, a member of the forensics team, and was a nominee for class president senior year. She knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him but she didn't ever know if it was for the right reasons. Her popularity clouded her judgment of friends, not to mention boys. Did they like her for her, or her high school standing? Even now, she wasn't so sure what attracted him to her. They hadn't seen each other in 5 years, and somehow, he wanted her. And she wanted him. But why?

_But it can't happen. Don't put him through this._ Skye thought. She knew that someday she would have to deal with something like this, but she didn't know that it would be this soon. _I just found out 6 months ago, and I'm already starting something I know I can't finish._

When they arrived at Daniel's place, she parked in the driveway next to his blue Dodge 4x4. She sighed aloud and Daniel looked over at her and unbuckled his seat belt. "Whatcha thinking about?"

She looked over at him and gave a wavering smile. "What do you think I'm thinking about?"

Daniel laughed, and ran his hands through his hair. "Same thing I'm thinking about. Trevor's face when I kissed you." They both laughed. "Priceless." He opened the door slightly. "Goodnight, Skye." He stepped a leg out of the car, ready to get out, and was stopped by Skye's hand on his.

Skye pulled him back in the car, grabbing him by the collar. "Don't go." She traced the outline of his jaw with her fingertips, biting her lip. "I'm going to regret this in the morning." She pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

Daniel led Skye to the front door, his mind racing a mile a minute. He fumbled with his keys but managed to unlock and open his front door in record time. He stepped into the foyer and set his keys down on the small black desk beside the door. He grabbed the inside doorknob, ready to shut the door when he saw that Skye was still standing on the front porch. Her expression was one of a child who had just been awakened from a bad dream. She looked scared, like she was ready to turn around and run.

"What's wrong?" He uttered, confused by her expression.

Skye stepped back a little, not taking her eyes off of Daniel. "I lied, I can't do this." She muttered, obviously flustered. "I'm sorry Daniel."

Daniel stepped back onto the porch, closing the door behind him. He grabbed Skye's hand and squeezed it. "Don't be sorry Skye. It's okay."

Skye weakly smiled, looking up from the ground. "I feel so stupid. I feel like-"

Daniel stopped her, grabbing hold of one of her hands. "Don't. Just...be true to your feelings." He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. Skye yawned in his arms. "Now go get some sleep."

Skye chuckled and inhaled the sharp woodsy scent of his cologne. "That does sound good right about now...there's just one problem." Skye said, leaving his embrace.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "You're...not sleepy?"

Skye smiled, leaning against the dark brown siding. "More like sleepy, but not a place to...sleep." Her eyes once again moved to the ground. "I didn't think that I'd be staying here another night, so I checked out of the hotel."

Daniel looked puzzled for a second, and then the light bulb went off. "Right. You weren't going to come tonight..."

She laughed, moving the hair out of her eyes. "Exactly."

Daniel grinned and opened the front door. "Don't worry, I've got you covered." He grabbed Skye's hand, leading her into the interior of the house. He walked her through the living room, which she briefly took in. The walls were painted an eggshell color with oak molding. The couch was a dark leather and the TV was large: a must for every man. He led her down a hallway painted in a gunmetal gray with dark molding covered in family photos in white frames. Skye didn't really have time to look at all of them, but she did notice a baby picture of who she could only imagine was Daniel. _Cute at any age... _He led her into the first door on the right. The room had a wood-framed futon that had a matching blue comforter, bed-skirt and pillows on it. Also in the room was a modern wood and metal glass-topped office desk paired with a custom tower and monitor. The walls were almost the color of the hallway, but with a tint of blue in them. The room was definitely manly, but in the most sophisticated way; almost unintentionally. It was immaculate. Even the papers on the desk seemed to have their own place. The books on the bookshelf were ordered by size and most likely, author.

Daniel scratched his chin. "It's a little cluttered, but it doubles as my office. If you want...you could stay here tonight."

Skye sat down on the bed, taking in the room. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

He grinned at her, watching her look around the room. "I wouldn't have asked if I minded."

Skye sighed, staring off into space. She tried to weigh the positives and negatives in her mind before saying yes or no. Her mind was betraying her though. The only negative thing she could think of at the moment was that he hadn't asked her to sleep in his bed with him. She shook the naughty thoughts away, watching the windows logo float across the computer screen. "That would be great, thank you Daniel." She finally said.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. Make yourself at home." He smiled and closed the door just after stealing a glance. The type of glance that made the lights dance in his eyes, and heat settle deep in her stomach.

She jumped off of the bed, silently tip-toeing to the door and placing her ear against it. She imagined him on the other side, doing the same. _Just go. Just GO GET HIM!_ Skye softly rested her hand on the doorknob, weighing her options. She took a deep breath and turned the knob, pulling the door open quickly. Skye felt a pang of disappointment when Daniel wasn't in sight. She leaned out of the room, looking both ways down the hallway. She heard the shower running.

_ This...is not good... _Her lips curl into a grimace, picturing the hot and steamy event. Skye looked at the hallway walls, and locked eyes with her own reflection. She noticed she was blushing. She touched her cheek, laughing to herself. _What am I, 16?_

After taking in the pictures on the wall, she made her way into the room on the left. It was his bedroom. Skye stepped into the room, taking it in. The walls were a light sepia color with egg shell colored carpeting. The bed was a massive cherry wood sleigh bed with black pillows and comforter. The bed was neatly made, not a crease in sight. On the far wall was a massive flat-screen TV equipped with a Blu-ray player and an impressive movie collection framing either side. The nightstand, the dresser and the entertainment center were made of the same cherry wood as the bed. It sure was Daniel Black's room. The room smelled like his cologne and mirrored his personality: somehow dark and light at the same time; so mysterious. His uniform was draped across his clothes hamper. His badge and belt were on the dresser, next to his wallet, a few receipts, and... a wedding band?! She picked it up, letting it shine in the light as it lay in her palm. It looked old, maybe an heirloom?

She quickly searched the room for any signs of a woman's presence. _He better not be married..._ She glanced at the ring again and noticed an inscription. On the inside, in tiny old English text there was a name. "William Turner Black." She said softly.

"It was my father's ring." Daniels voice came from the doorway.

Skye jumped, almost dropping the ring. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." When Skye turned towards the doorway, her motor skills stopped working. For a second, she didn't know whether to breathe or die.

In all his splendor, Daniel stood there in only a towel. His scruffy hair was dripping water onto his broad shoulders, sliding down his chiseled pecs and setting up camp on his washboard abs.

_ ...Wow..._

Daniel walked to her side and picked the ring out of her hand. He tumbled it around in his hand a little then slipped it onto his right hand. "The day before he died, he told me that he wanted me to have it. That he didn't have much time...And there hasn't been a day that goes by that I don't wear it."

Skye felt her cheeks flush. Her heart began to rapidly beat again. "I just assumed..."

Daniel let a weak smile pass his lips. "Don't worry about it. You wouldn't be the first." He rolled his eyes at the comment. "Wow, that did NOT come out right..." He paused to spin the ring around his finger.

"I get it." She replied. "You need _something," _she looked him over once more, "to keep the ladies at bay." They both laughed, and when Skye looked up into his eyes, Daniel was staring at her, with those eyes again..._ Damn, it is not fair that he is this hot. _She tried to look away, but it was so hard not to stare.

Daniel stepped closer, barely inches from her. "Well, maybe not _all _of the ladies." He brought his hand up and rested his pointer finger on her lips. Then his other hand came up and rested on her shoulder. He slowly let his hands slide down the length of her arms, taking her hands in his. "Not you."

Skye felt her knees weaken and her breath caught in her throat. She leaned in for a kiss.

Skye pulled away from the kiss, panting. "Daniel, wait." She put her hands on his chest.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Don't think. Just be here."

"I-" Her breath caught in her throat. "I can't."

Daniel sighed, letting his hands fall to his side.

"It's complicated." Skye murmured.

Daniel's brow furrowed. "Why do you always say that? _I can't. _Why can't you?"

Skye folded her arms across her chest, stepping away from Daniel. "I just can't."

Getting angry now, Daniel's voice picked up. "But why?" He stepped closer to her and she took a step back again. "What are you so afraid of?"

Skye looked away, her eyes glossy. "You don't want to know."

Daniel sat on the bed, running his hands through his still wet hair. "I don't get it. One second you're kissing me, and the next, you're trying to get away. And every time I think that you've gotten over whatever you're feeling, it happens again."

"It's complicated, Daniel."

"Yea, you said that already." Daniel replied, frustrated. "Look, Skye...Whatever it is that you're going through, I'm sorry. I am. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"I can't!" Skye turned away from Daniel, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "It's not something I like to talk about. No one knows...not even my parents. You're better off not knowing. Not knowing me."

Daniel got up from the bed and turned Skye towards him, tipping her chin up and softly wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Look, whatever it is, it won't be bad enough for me to run away."

"Well you should. You deserve someone better." Skye pushed away, leaving his room.

Daniel quickly followed her down the hallway, catching up with her as she rushed into the other bedroom. He replied, "Someone better? Skye, you have no idea, do you?" He scoffs. "Find me someone better for me than you."

"You don't even kn-know me." She stammered, losing concentration. "Someone who's not me is better." Skye picked up her purse from the bed and rushed past Daniel to the doorway. He grabbed her shoulder, making her purse fall to the ground and the contents to spill out. Skye quickly picked up her things from the floor and returned them to her purse before he had a chance to help. "Someone who's...well." Skye spun on her heel, stepping out into the hallway. Daniel quickly followed suit, puzzled at her response.

"I don't get it! You are the most confusing woman." Daniel muttered. "I tell you that you're perfect for me and you tell me to find someone else." He chased her to the front door and stepped in front of it before she reached it. "You're obviously attracted to me too...so what's wrong with the idea of us trying things out?"

Skye's face changed into one of anger. "Look, Daniel..." She stepped closer to him, getting as close to his face as possible. "I know this may be hard to get through to you, but maybe I'm NOT interested."

Daniel scoffed. "Are you seriously trying to pull this right now?" He pushed his now mostly dry hair back as he paced the floor, watching Skye scowl at him. "No one in their right mind would kiss someone like that if they weren't interested."

Skye murmured, "Well, I'm not. Interested."

Daniel moved across the room into the kitchen, carefully holding tight to his towel. He opened the freezer, pulling out a frosty bottle of Jack Daniels. He set it down on the counter and fetched two glass tumblers from the cabinet to his left. He poured himself a glass, looking up at the last second. "Drink?"

Skye clutched her purse, uneasy. "Daniel, I can't drink." She corrected herself, "Shouldn't."

Daniel downed his drink and poured himself another. "Look, I know you said you have a boyfriend...but," He stopped to polish off his drink and set the glass in the sink, putting the other glass back in the cabinet and put the bottle in the freezer. "we both know this _boyfriend _of yours...doesn't exist. That's not it. It's something else. Something you-" he air-quoted, "don't want to talk about."

Skye stared a hole in the floor. _If I look up, I know I won't be able to look away._ "Daniel..." She heard him chuckle to himself. "Daniel, I can't do this. You deserve someone better."

Daniel closed the freezer door and turned around. "I figured I'd hear that from you again." He threw his hands in the air. "I just don't get it!" As the words came out, his towel dropped.

The kitchen island covered his lower half but Skye could feel her cheeks flush.

Daniel slowly picked up the towel and hung it around his neck. "Skye." He sighed. "We've known each other for like ten years. I've been attracted to you since the beginning. And I'm not quite sure what kind of game this is you're playing. I'm really trying to respect what you want. But it keeps changing. For a few minutes, you want me. Then the next, you don't." He stepped to the end of the island, still covered. "And it's really tiring." He yawned as the words left his mouth. "I'm going to bed," He slowly walked out of the room to the hallway, revealing his toned, ripped back and legs-_not to mention the sexiest ass- "_do what you want...The room's yours if you still want it."

Skye stood there motionless for a minute, trying to think of something to say before she left. _If I tell him now, he's just going to feel sorry for me. I'd rather him hate me than pity me. _She gathered herself, hugging herself tight. She turned around once more, facing the front door. She sighed, pausing as long as she could muster, mentally signaling Daniel to come to her rescue just before she left. After a minute of standing at the door-looking stupid-she left.

Daniel sat on the edge of his bed, now wearing flannel pajama pants and a black wife beater. He heard the door open and close, knowing Skye had left. He sighed, closing his eyes. _Why does she have to be so difficult? What the hell is going on? _He got up and watched her from the window. She tip-toed to her car, paused to gaze at the house with a longing expression before proceeding to get in the car and drive off.

Daniel paced his bedroom from wall to wall, steaming. He stepped into the hallway, headed back in to the kitchen. _What is that? _He slowed to a stop in front of the spare bedroom door, bent down and picked up a folded piece of paper on the floor. He unfolded it, revealing girly handwriting in blue ink. _It must be Skye's. _"A.L.L.?" He read on, confused. "Arranon...Clofarex...Tarabine PFS...what?" He thought for a second, not sure what he was reading. He skipped a few other unknown words, getting to the end of the paper. "Doctor Wells, 4pm, Monday."

Daniels heart dropped. _Doctor? For what?_ He thought for a second. Daniel quickly stood up and entered the bedroom, sitting at the computer. He shook the mouse, awakening the computer. He clicked on the Chrome icon and the Google homepage sprung up. He looked at the piece of wrinkled paper then back to the computer. He set the piece of paper down in front of the monitor flat on the desk. He looked down at the black keyboard, hovering his fingers over the keys. He typed in _Arranon _and hit enter.

Google quickly spit up a page. The first word that caught Daniels gaze sent him through a loop. He felt his head spin. He steadied his spinning head, resting it in the palms of his hands.

"No..." He sat up. Fuming now, Daniel stood up, feeling his temper rise with every second. He balled his fists, striking the bedroom wall with enough force to break through the drywall. "Fuck!" He stood there, letting his emotions take hold. "Skye..." He said, breathless.

Daniel felt lost.

He only knew two things.

He loved Skye.

And she had Leukemia.

Skye stepped out of the clinic and slipped her shades on. The sunlight clawed at her eyes enough to make her want to scream. She looked unkempt; her hair was unbrushed and she had no makeup on. Her clothing consisted of baggy black sweatpants and an oversized gray t-shirt and flip flops. She slowly walked to the car, trying her hardest to keep her composure. _Well, that didn't go as well as I'd hoped..._ Things were definitely NOT looking up, and it would only get worse.She recalled the most important question she had that day: How much time do I have left? The only thing she wanted to know was how much time. She knew if it came back, there would be no other question, and it did.

After getting into her car she grabbed her temples, trying to push out the migraine that had been eating at her since she woke up that morning. She put the key in the ignition and her vision instantly blurred. "Fuck." She said softly, and rubbed her eyes, trying to regain her sight. After putting her sunglasses back on, she opened her eyes, still seeing everything as if she were underwater. She reached across the passenger seat and rifled through her purse until she heard the familiar sound of pills rattling around in a bottle. She grabbed the orange prescription bottle, opened it, and popped two pills, dry swallowing them.

_ So much damn medication, how am I supposed to keep track of it all?_

Skye sat in her car for a few minutes, trying to take control of her emotions. There was so much on her mind. The thoughts were taking hold, swarming around her head, making her feel dizzy. _Get a grip Skye, it's not the end of the world...not yet. _After several long deep breaths and words of encouragement out loud to herself, Skye felt a little better. She opened her eyes and everything was clear again. She smiled to herself and took off driving. _See? You're fine._

Skye turned onto Main Street and watched the scenery pass by, noting the new among the old that used to be her town. The town she grew up in. The town she thought she'd known every inch of. A place where she had felt as if she would live forever. A town that saw her through a lot. Would it see her through this?

She stopped at a stop sign that was the first of many on this street. She knew this street well, it was the first road she had ever driven on. The trip down Memory Lane triggered memories of last night and the night before, so Skye kept driving. Driving to get away from everything. Her parents, Daniel, her situation. She knew it would only be a temporary fix, but she had enough gas to at least forget about things for a few hours.

Her head was still pounding, so much so that she could hear it in her ears. _I probably shouldn't be driving. _She laughed to herself, recalling her situation. "What the fuck do I care, I'm going to-" She stopped, unable to say it out loud. Even though she knew what her future was, she hadn't said it out loud. No one knew but her doctors. Not her mother or father, not Daniel, not even her friends back in New York.

_ Die._

_ I'm going to fucking die._

Her vision went blurry again. She squinted her eyes, trying to see clearly. In her panicked state, she accidentally put her foot on the gas instead of the brake, speeding down the street. She blinked and she could see clearly again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the silver SUV, but it was too late. One second of shock. The sound of twisting metal and breaking glass filled her ears, the car rolling from upside down to right-side up, her body being thrown every which way. Then, darkness.

Daniel sat idly in his squad car, staring off into the distance. He knew he was supposed to be watching for speeders, but he only had one thing on his mind. _Why wouldn't she tell me? What was she so afraid of?_

But he knew what she was afraid of. She didn't want him to pity her. And she didn't want to get into something she probably wouldn't be able to finish...And he understood. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, Daniel knew that she didn't have a lot of time. There was no other reason for her to act the way she acted unless it was serious.

_Cancer... _Daniel shook the word out of his mind.

"This is unreal..." he spoke softly. His mind wandered to the events before Skye left the house. He thought of the reunion, the kiss. He had always wanted to kiss Skye, ever since he first saw her. It was exactly what he thought it was going to be, and he would like to do it every second of every day. _Yea, if I ever see her again. She's probably halfway back to New York by now._

He shifted in his seat, unable to get comfortable. He wanted to call her, but he didn't know her number. He wanted to drive around and look for her, but he wouldn't know where to start.

His radio crackled to life, bringing the voice of the emergency transponder. "Dispatch to ground units close to 7th and Main. There's been an auto collision involving a black Mustang and a silver Suburban. The driver of the Mustang is unresponsive. Possible head trauma, first responder med unit on its way, any available units must respond."

"Patrol 31 to dispatch, I am approximately 5 minutes from the location." Daniel said business-like over the radio. He turned the key in the ignition and sped off in the direction of the accident. _Another day, another accident._ Daniel loved his job. He loved to help people out in their time of need. But sometimes, it got a little repetitive. Being a cop in a small town meant dealing with drunkards, idiots and accidents.

He noticed the accident as soon as he turned onto Main street. The Suburban's front end was caved in, the headlights busted. A man with a bandage on his forehead was leaning against the vehicle, next to him was a paramedic. _The driver, no doubt. _He was flailing his arms around, screaming something inaudible to the paramedic. From the looks of it, he was refusing further medical attention. _Guy needs to chill out..._

Daniel parked the squad car, the lights still flashing. The first thing he needed to do was talk with the paramedics. He needed to make sure that the people involved in the accident were being taken care of. Then he would speak with the drivers and get a detailed account of what had happened. As he got out of the car, he noticed the crumpled Mustang some fifty feet away. The car was badly beaten, the windshield impossible to see out of. _Roof badly caved in, most likely a rollover._

He walked up to the paramedic standing by the Suburban. The med was a skinny blonde kid who looked no older than 19. He immediately stopped talking to the angry driver once Daniel showed up. He shook his hand and nodded to the driver. "Afternoon, Gary." He said to the paramedic. "How is everything?"

Gary wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead, rolling his eyes. He walked Daniel to the other side of the street. "This guy is refusing to go to the hospital. Says he doesn't trust hospitals." Gary chuckled. "Whatever."  
Daniel smiled, looking to the angry man, who was now on his cell phone, screaming at someone else. "Details on the accident?"

"Guy says he was just driving down the road and the mustang came out of nowhere. What's weird is that he said it seemed like she sped up instead of stopping at the stop sign. Said he tried to stop but it was too late." Gary replied.

Daniel looked over at the wreck that used to be a Mustang. "The driver was a woman? The call said she was unresponsive. How's she looking?"

Gary pointed to the ambulance, where the other two paramedics were loading the woman on the stretcher into the back carefully. "She's still unresponsive. We're sending her to St. Nickolas. She looks pretty banged up. Cuts all over her face."

Daniel watched them load the woman into the back of the ambulance. All he could see of her was her-_blonde hair?_ Daniel thought about this for a moment. A woman who drives a Mustang? Who did he know from town who even owned a Mustang?

Gary hit Daniel's arm. "Mustang's got New York plates. Can you imagine getting into a bad accident while visiting somewhere else?"

Daniel stopped breathing. "New York?" He broke out into a full sprint towards the ambulance. Gary called out after him, but he didn't stop. He didn't care about anything else right now. Not Gary, not his job, and certainly not the dick who hit her. He jumped in the back of the ambulance, pushing the older female paramedic out of the way. "Skye!"

The sight of the girl on the stretcher made Daniel's heart skip a beat. He knew it was Skye, but she looked so different. Her face seemed to have taken the brunt of the accident. Her eyes were closed, the surrounding skin filled with cuts and scrapes, her bleach blonde hair matted with blood from the large cut on her forehead. Her cracked lips were opened slightly, dry blood giving them color. Her arms were limp, laying on the stretcher, bloody scrapes and glass shards covering them. Even through the accident wounds, he noticed her dark sunken eyes and pale skin. She had looked so radiant the day before. Daniel let the air out of his lungs, the color drained out of his face. He was at loss for words.

"Sir, we have to get her to the hospital, I am going to have to ask you to exit the ambulance." A voice said behind him. For a second, all he could do was stand there and stare at Skye. The woman put her hand on his shoulder.

He finally turned around, facing the woman. "I'm sorry, I-...I just..." He felt like world was spinning. "Is she going to be okay?"

The woman furrowed her brow. "Sir, we have to go. Now." She stated.

Gary walked up to the two and laid his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "You know where she'll be. Don't worry man, she'll be in good hands."

_Shit, my head hurts. _Skye's eyes flickered open for a second, then shut again. _Okay, let's try that again..._ Her eyes opened slowly again, taking the whole room in. _A hospital? Great..._ She scanned the room, and her eyes stopped on the chair to the right, where Daniel sat, hunched over and sleeping. Skye's heart instantly quickened.

Skye lifted her head from the pillow, attempting to sit up, and instantly felt a shooting pain go through her forehead. She went limp, defeated. "Fuck..." She exhaled, and closed her eyes, touching the bandage covering her forehead, underneath she felt the traces of stitches.

"Skye?" She heard from the right. Just as quickly as she opened her eyes, Daniel was up and bent over the bed, staring into her eyes. When he saw her awake and eyes open, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He smiled, taking her hand in his. The warmth of his hand instantly made Skye feel a little better.

Skye smiled back, and quickly regretted it. Her free hand came up to her lips, and ran over the dry, cracked, scabbed skin. "Ouch." She pictured how awful she probably looked right now, and it only made her feel worse.

Daniel clenched his jaw."How are you feeling?" He sat on the edge of the bed carefully, watching out for the IV and wires. "Do you know where you are?"

He seemed so concerned, which was a new thing for Skye. No one really cared about her like he did. And it was scaring her how good it felt to feel wanted; to feel cared about. Which also scared her at the same time. _He still has no idea. Don't_ _do this to yourself. To him._

Skye looked into his eyes, and slowly nodded. "Hospital" She said dryly. She coughed, then winced in pain. Daniel handed her a cup of water that was sitting on the table next to the bed. He helped her sit up enough to drink a few sips.

She smiled weakly. "Thank you." She leaned back into the pillows like sitting up had taken every ounce of energy she had.

Daniel fumbled with a piece of paper in his hands. He was looking down at it intently.

"I've been wracking my brain about this ever since I found it..." He gripped the paper like it was going to blow away. "...and ever since I figured it out, I haven't been able to think about anything but you." He sighed and looked up at her, his eyes wet.

Skye gazed back, puzzled. "W-what is it?"

Daniel sniffled. "At the same time, everything that has happened the past few days finally makes sense." he added. "Why you have been changing your mind, why you felt like you had to lie to me."

Skye closed her eyes, her brain working in overtime. _You don't know anything..._

"You could've told me. I would've listened." he elaborated.

"What are you talking about?" Skye opened her eyes and watched Daniel stand up and place the paper on the bed next to her. Her eyes focused on the writing on the paper. The dam had finally broken. Skye started crying. Not softly, but body-wracking sobs.

Daniel collected Skye's hands in his, "I'm sorry." and he meant it. He meant every word.

Skye's mouth couldn't even form words, the only thing that her body would allow her to do was cry. Cry from pain. Pain from her parents disowning her. Pain from hurting someone who cared about her. Pain from the accident. Everything was hitting her all at once, and there was nothing left to do but cry. You can only be strong and put together for so long. Eventually, everything comes to a head, and when it does, it's not going to be pretty.

Daniel sat there, caressing her hands. "We have a lot to talk about. We have plenty of time for that later, I promise. I'm here." He felt her squeeze his hands. He watched her cry and it was breaking his heart. "I understand why you didn't want to tell me. I get it. But you had said no one knows. Why would you do that? You need someone to be there for you, especially now." Her sobs continued. "Please don't take this on by yourself. It's too hard." He swallowed, collecting his thoughts. "You seem like you've been alone for some time, but I need you to let someone in. Maybe me, maybe not. But before you decide to choose someone to be there for you, I need to tell you that I love you." Her sobs grew louder. Daniel squeezed her hands. "I do. And maybe that scares you, or makes you mad. Or, maybe you feel the same way. But either way, if you want..." he took a breath. "I will be here for you. Just give me a yes or no. If you say no, I'll leave."

Skye took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She turned to Daniel, collecting herself. "Yes."


End file.
